


Beat of the Heart

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, New girl reference, One Shot, Season 2, Stolen Moments, sort of a mini episode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you seriosuly checking my pulse?" (flash-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the Heart

Toby had never been one to sleep a lot, despite what people thought; when the dark came, and the sounds were less and less, he would start to think- and he would get _lost_ in his own thoughts. A bit like Walter with his Rabbit Hole. 

When he had first got engaged, he had thought that sleeping together would have been… well, easy. And yet, every time sleep would elude him, and he would start to think and overthink and get lost in his own mind and then he would just go out and do something extremely stupid and dangerous until it was too much and she was gone and, frankly, he couldn’t (fully) blame her. 

Until today. Well- the previous night, to be more accurate.

He had slept with Happy- as in, made love to her for what felt (and maybe were) hours .

And then he had fallen asleep. Just like that. No thoughts whatsoever unless it was something in the line of _, I’m such a lucky bastard!_

And then… then he had woken up, and despite having thought that it would have been weird and scary and who knew what else, it had been actually… perfect. He hadn’t considered strange the fact that she was naked at his side, asleep under his cheap covers,nor had he been too scared; for a moment, he had thought that life had finally given him perfection- or at least the closest thing to it. 

But Toby never thought that perfection was in his cards; every time he had thought so, something bad had happened. He was… well, happy that Happy was there at his side, but he was starting to freak out, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. 

His eyes became as huge as saucers as he noticed that she was still- very, very still- and the smile disappeared from his features;it couldn’t have happened, right? He couldn’t have killed her- nor it could be like in some B-Rated TV show where the main protagonist went to sleep with a girl and he woke up next to her after she had been murdered. 

Unless it was just the case. They did have enemies, after all -evil, Machiavellian enemies. Terrorists. Enemy Nations. Shadow Organizations. Ruthless billionaires. And who knew how many others…

“Oh God…” He swore under his teeth; his right index and middle finger went immediately to her pulse pint, on her neck, and he breathed in relief when he felt her heartbeat, regular and just so damn perfect. 

“Are you checking my pulse?” Happy asked, a bit freaking out, as she suddenly woke up from her slumber. As far as she knew- and in her experience- men didn’t checked the pulses of the women they had slept with. Not normal and sane men, at least. 

“Nope.” Toby tried to pretend, taking away his hand; but Happy focused her laser-like glaze on him, and he knew that she knew, and that lying wasn’t any longer possible. But maybe he could still salvage his pride a little. Sort of. “Just making sure you weren’t the doll I ordered shaped just like you.” 

Happy sighed, and, shaking her head, she took the covers and went to the bathroom, in order to get ready. “You are an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence "Are you checking my pulse?" was uttered by Jess in the finale of season 2 or 3- when she sleeps with Nick for the first time. I used to love the show, then I fell out of love with it, but there are snetences, such as "are you checking my pulse?" or "Bulding an IKEA dresser is a boyfriend thing" than can never be left alone. And that can go so well with so many fandoms...


End file.
